Kenshi Takeda
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kenshi 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 195 years after Naruto's Death 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 5"0 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kenshi would seem calm, confident, observant, patient, kind, brave, eager and would seem to enjoy battles against his rivals, only to watch them fall before him in combat. Kenshi wasnt always like that. He would always seem more interested in training than aything else, pushing his limits each day until he eventually passed out right away when he got home after dark each night. Every once in a while, on a good day he would make a trip to the ramen shop to have a nice after completing a series of training routines each week. His strength and speed would be excellent compared to some genin that would always seem to slack off or give up early cause the training was too tough, but Kenshi would push himself beyond his limits each time he trained, making it difficult for others to keep up. If Kenshi's opponet let their guard down he would show no mercy, making him a bit feared by several who would seem to challenge him for kenshi would always seem to make quick work of his opponent's, unless they were evenly matched or stronger than Kenshi. 'Behaviour' Kenshi would seem cool minded and relaxed most of the time. Which would seem normal for a young genin thats about his age. Kenshi would seem well focused in combat and out of combat, keeping himself on the alert and prepared for anything that may happen, for he would always seem open minded. Kenshi also would enjoy completing simple tasks to helping people from time to time, from simple tasks like helping them carry stuff or help them when someone asked for it 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6) ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 (9) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 (6) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 12 (6) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Bokken (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' A young boy named Kenshi Takeda, about 12 years of age that would stand about 5"0 tall and weigh about 95-100lbs wearing a Kumogakure forehead protector around his neck and a wooden bokken strapped to his back. He would seem confident at his young age to become a great ninja one day. Strapped to this young ninja's right leg would be a kunai pouch that would be holding 3 kunai inside it and strapped to the back of his right hip would be a ninja pouch filled with an assortment of various ninja tools such as senbon and smoke grenades. During the early years of his age, he always thought of becoming a ninja but wasn't quite old enough to qualify to become a ninja, for he was only four years of age at that time and the minimum age allowed was seven. Kenshi didn't fully understand why at the time, but it was for his own safety at that time. One day Kenshi walked outside and found a Metal object in the shape of a kunai that was laying outside on the ground and decided to pick it up. He was suprised that the kunai wwas fairly light yet was very sharp and quickly took it inside his house and put it away in his drawer, hidden from view as he didnt want to get in trouble for having such a tool. The young boy would sneak outside at night, after his parents were asleep and start practicing with the kunai every night. a few years later, Kenshi would be at the age of seven with at least 2 years of experience behind the kunai and his first day at the Ninja Academy where bold trainig takes place for eah person there would seem as strong as the next one. Kenshi would seem a bit nervous at first but considered it a great challenge for him to soo what skills he could learn. With the time he spent training secretly, he would have basic taijutsu down and no ninjutsu learned for he did not understand what ninjutsu was or what purpose it served but he woud seem eager to learn it. The first few days would seem rather difficult for Kenshi, cause he did not understand why he seemed soo weak, when he pushed himself training with the kunai for two years. Years slowly go by eah day while he would be training and getting better with the kunai. He would onstantly for hours at a time, practice hurling the kunai at a target the he carved onto a tree about 20 feet away. During the first few weeks, the kunai would spin through the air and only bounce off of the tree. Kenshi didnt understand wat he was doing wrong but he kept praciting for the next few months and the one day he hurled the kunai with no spin. The kunai would hit just outside the target each time but he gradually got better overtime getting closer and closer to hitting the center of the target. A few years later, Kenshi would be around the age of 12 years old and going back to the Academy, after only failing the first few times seeming more determined than ever and having a few years of experiance on how to use a kunai and few other ninja tools. This time would seem different for Kenshi gained sharp accuracy by using a kunai and basic taijutsu skills. Kenshi was ready for the challenges that lied ahead and continued on his path to becoming a great ninja. By the end of the academy years, Kenshi finally recieved his headband, becoming a fully fledged Kumogakure ninja with a long dangerous road that lies ahead of him. Kenshi would recieve his bokken at the end of the academy years at the same time he got his headband and a ninja pouch tied to his right leg filled with a basic assortment of various ninja tools that genin were allowed to carry with them. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Rikuzu Inuzuka Kaito Ryu